An outsiders battle
by WriterDragon777
Summary: CHAPTER FIVElook, someone's gotta be kind and tell me what is wrong with this stupid storie. Anyways, its about some guy whos made of ice, who is partly free magic, and who is annoying to me.
1. the Past and Discovery

A/N: This is my first fan-fic,so tell me if I should keep going! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the book Eragon, just the character Arion and his story line.

Chapter 1

Thunk. Thunk. A teenager dressed in a green pair of pants and a rough shirt sliced another log of wood.

He'd been at it since about 7:00 in the morning, and the noon sun beat mercilicly down on his back.

Only thing was, he wasn't even affected by it, for this teen wasn't like others. He wasn't even human, although from afar he sort of looked like one.

He had no idea who his parents were, but he was always grateful for what his village had done for him. They had taken him in when no one else had.

Thunk. Thunk. He thought back to his last birthday, which, of course he had spent alone. He didn't want to try and dissapoint himself by asking someone to a meal. He knew everyone considered him a freak.

The people who had adopted him said that they had found him wandering in the snow, and had adopted him, but sometimes he would get so sad that he wished they had let him starve, and not be a burden to the town.

He loved his parents though, even if they weren't his real ones.

Why was this teen different? **He was made of ice.**

His name was Arion Slater. Arion really didn't want to make any trouble in his village, but every time he met the

towns people, they all went out of their way not to be near him.

It used to make him sad, but recently he'd adopted using a cloak, and he now could walk in peace.

Almost.

He hated the way he made things cold if he didn't watch out, which unfortunatly happend a lot.

A bugle sounding snapped him out of his thoughts. "_What in the world...," _Arion thought. _"Who is doing that? Maybe I should take a look...no, i better not. I gotta finish this pile..." _

But in the end his curiosity got the better of him, and he grabbed his cloak, shrugged it on, and stepped out to the main street.

As he looked around the corner of the block, he gasped, causing him to lose his focus and freeze the brick he was holding.

_"Galbatorix's troops!"_

"Oh my god," he muttered under his breath. They were marching down the cobblestone road like a single dark monster. He saw them give orders to a man and he walked into a shop and took what he wanted.

A man came out behind him, yelling and making a show. The soldier turned around and hit him with a armored fist. Again. And again. Finally he stopped and stood over the poor man.

Airon started praying for the guy, so that the soldier wouldn't decide to kill him.

Moments streched into minutes as the soldier loomed over the man. Then...finally, he turned. A mother and daughter rushed over to the husband and brought him into their house.

_"I can't just stand here and do nothing," _Airon thought angrily. Yet he knew that there was no choice. He could do nothing...except, he could do something.

It just didn't have to be now. Airon turned back into the allyway, seething. His hands were clenched and everything around him was being freely frozen with his rage at the mistreatment.

"Airon Slater. Find Airon Slater." A gaurd commanded the others. "The king wants to _see_ him." he said with a chuckle.

Airon froze. _"They couldn't be here for me could they? Oh God, someone must have told them about my abilitys."_

He looked around the corner again. The gauds were fanning out. And one was coming his direction.


	2. Deceivers

A/N: Thanks for all of the 1 reveiws i got. ( shakes head ) Here's the next chapter, and please reveiw this time?

You pronounce Airon as Err-I-On, by the way.

Airon ducked back into the tunnel, but not before a gaurd saw him and alerted the others. "There he is! Get him!"

Airon thought fast. _"Oh crap. RUN!"_ He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and he dashed behind a corner. He pressed up behind a wall and tried to calm his frantic breathing.

He peeked again. (not a very good move, is it?) "There he is!" _"Awww, man!"_ He started running again, but this time a gaurd was right behind him. Panic spread across Airon's face when he saw that it was a dead end. Airon whirled around. "Oh no..." he breathed. The gaurd had a bow, and had just aimed when-

CRRRIINK! Airon shot a concentrated blast of ice from his right hand, freezing the arrow on the spot. It fell to a shatter on the ground, just feet from his chest. Quickly, and before his strength left him, he shot another blast and froze him.

Just as he thought he was going to make it he started to black out from fatigue as a pair of rough hands kept him from falling.

Airon had time to think just a few words. _"Never did that before..." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airon awoke in a small cart. His hands were shackled with rough iron, and they were starting to leave red marks on his wrists.

It was filled with hay, but as he struggled up, he noticed he was not alone.

"Don't move demon boy!"

Airon looked at his accuser. It was a farmer ( much to his releif, ) but he certainly didn't look very much like one who saved him from the soldiers. If this person even did it, considering he called him demon boy.

"Where am I?" Airon asked as he struggled to sit up.

"I said DON'T MOVE, SPAWN OF SATAN!"

Airon dropped back to a lying position._ "Okay, obviously deranged." _"I'm gonna get a BIG reward fer taken you to Galby! Oh yes, VERY big reward."

_"Galby? Does he mean Galbatorix? If he does, I gotta get outta here, even if it means that I have to hurt this guy."_

"Look," Airon began, "I don't deal in devilish arts. I was born this way. I really wish you would just let me go, because you know that Galbatorix dosn't give any good presents."

"I'm afraid you can't leave if you wanted to, Airon.

Airon turned around in the cart.

Looking back at him was a soldier dressed in the royal armor of Galbatorix's private troops. "You will leave us, farmer. Unless you don't want the gold that you'll get for doing this, and instead want a beheading." The Emperial gaurd looked at the farmer with scorn.

"Y-yes sir!" The hapless farmer went off to his reward, good or bad.

The gaurd unshackled Airon and led him into a large tent, the ceiling about 10 high.

"You, Airon, are bigger than you realize. Galbatorix know the secrets of your past. Secrets only for your ears. You are part of a large prophecy, in which you will destroy the rouge rider, and bring justice to the empire!"

The man discreetly muttered a few words as he turned away and opened a bottle he had in his pack. "We have long awaited your coming of age, Airon, now drink this elixer and be healed of your curse.

"My...my curse?"

"Yes, well, we know that you just want to lose that wreched ice body of yours. Do you not remember the farmer, who had immediatly called you a son of the Evil one? Do you not want to be forever sepparated from this curse that befelled you as a child? Even your parents agree with us. They were with the empire all along, being paid by us to keep you alive till your age.

"My age?" Airon's voice trembled slightly at the idea of being accepted by his town, a human.

"Yes...your 17th birthday will give you more control than ever. But first...you must kill Eragon."

A/N: Ooo, cliffie. Introducing Eragon in the next chapter. REVEIW! I NEED AT LEAST ONE TO UPDATE!


	3. Tense moments

A/N Thanks too all you who reveiwed, it was greatly appreciated. Here's your new chappie,

and I promise not to give ya another cliffie. This chapter, at least.

Eragon shifted in his saddle. Behind him sat Roran, who had a look of determination and hope for Katrina, who they were on a mission to find.

_"Little one, it is getting dark. I think I see a clearing up ahead, so i'll land. Or... must we keep going," _Saphira gently asked Eragon. Saphira's beautifull wings seemed to tilt, as if in question to the land ahead.

_"No, I think we all need a little rest. Roran especially. I'm worried about him, he's always prodding me to keep going, go faster," He replied. _

He relayed the message to Roran, who grunted a response. "Fine...how long will we stay," He asked.

Eragon looked back at Roran, who's eyes blazed back at him. "We only need to stay long enough for Saphira to rest, and to refill out waterskins. Other than that, we could leave within 6 hours or so. Remember Roran, if were not strong enough to battle the Raz'ac, how can we rescue Katrina?"

Roran seemed about to protest, when a tired weariness overtook him.

"Alright Eragon...but you know how much this means to me that we leave as soon as possible."

"I know."

_"Little one... I see now that this clearing is not as deserted as I thought it was."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I beleive that it is a small village. The details were hidden from me by the tree tops...there is a small battalion of Galbatorix's troops there."_

_"Well we can't check it out. We've got to be going."_

_"But it is what you have to do. It is unlikly that the empire would use one of their preciouse mages on a small battalion such as this one, so you could take them all with a death spell. You as a rider must help if you can. Its our duty." _

_"As always Saphira, you are right."_

"Roran, there is a grouping of Empire soldiers up ahead. We'll have to take a look, and perhaps go into battle. We may not have to."

"Eragon...is it that important," Roran growled.

Eragon wanted to let up...but he knew he had to do what so many other riders had done before. Act with courage.

"I'm truly sorry Roran...but it is. It's why Saphira chose me, because I would act on my duty, to save lives and restore peace. And wherever Galbatorix's troops are...there can be no peace.

Airon looked at the Elixer. The strange liquid inside gave him an uneasy feel, but he never was one to trust his gut. He put his hand on the elixer...and gasped.

It was cold. To him.

"Wha...?"

"Well, in order for it to work, Airon, it has to be colder than you," the gaurd said smoothly, his words slipping over each other like poisened honey.

Then Airon thought that maybe it wasn't his stomach protesting...but his words...they were ringing with truth...

"I-I'll take it."

"Good...now drink and be healed."

Airon put the Elixer to his lips and a gut renching blow hit him. It was like a huge feeling of...evil, there was no other word.

He looked past the foul drink and saw behind his eyes. There was shadows lurking there, evil things.

_"Whoever you are, DON'T drink it!"_

"Huh? What the...?"

_"Wait. Act like you didn't hear me. This is Eragon, and that is no healing drink. It has no name, but the effect is fatal after you kill everyone the enchanter tells you to. And it is colder than you because demons are colder than ice."_

_"Demons...?" _Airon thought.

"Uh, um, I think your horse is running away," Airon tried feebly.

"BOY, do you want to bring justice to the empire or NOT?"

The gaurds face seemed to change from welcoming destiny to a hatefull, shadowed face. His eyes turned red, just like his hair. He gave off a evil stench, but Airon was too stiff with fear to notice.

"Drink it boy...now..."

The gaurds face was a roiling mass of shadows and hate now. He was completely a shade.

_"ERAGON! THAT IS A SHADE, YOU MUST HELP HIM," _Saphira shouted in Eragons head.

_"Fine, DIVE!"_

Saphira folded her huge blue wings and went almost strait down. She adjusted her flight pattern and opended her wings at the last second, catching the air to brake expertly. Eragon slipped his dwarven sword out of Beloth the Wise and watched for his moment.

Inside the tent, Airon stood like a statue. "I-I-I-I-"

"Drink...NOW!"

Airon shuddered at the sickening words and again put the edge to his lips.

The liquid rolled toward him...

Eragon widened his eyes at the scene unfolding in his life sense...

He tipped it...but at the last second, something stopped the demonic liquid from falling into his lips. A bright light lit in the bottle, and the Elixer stopped in midair. A battle was waging in that bottle, Airon was sure of it.

"You don't beleive in God..."

The word of the shade shattered Airons confidence fully, and the light dimmed, allowing the Elixer to slide closer.

Closer...closer...

RIIIPPPP!

Saphira burst into the other side of the tent at top speed, opening her maw and fireing a torrent of fire at the Shade. Eragon leaped from her back and snatched the bottle from Airons shaking hands.

"SAPHIRA! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

A/N That's not a cliffie...is it?

Hope ya all don't hate me now, but I SERIOUSLY gotta go to bed. Its 11:35 at night, and I got school tomorrow.

Next: Airon and magic. Maybe not a good idea...


	4. Dark battles and fortelling

A/N: Hey ppl. Sorry it took so long, but I got writers block for awhile and school was busy being evil.

By the way, if anyone was offended by the God thing, well too bad. Stop reading if you don't like it.

Saphira scooped Arion into her maw and flew strait up. She glided up, oblivious to Airon's crys of amazement and more then a bit horror at being thrown into the air by a very large dragon and being able to see, from a first row seat, how big Saphira's teeth really are.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He paused for a moment to catch breath and then started up again. "AHHHH-"

_"Silence, frozen one!"_

Airon dutifully tried to stifle his screams for a moment.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back on the ground Eragon had some problems of his own. He knew that he had deafeted a Shade before, but it had left him scarred and useless for fighting. Only after the Dragon's gift did he regain his mobility, while getting the bonus of all an elf's abilitys.

Still, a Shade was not to be taken lightly, and he took his opponent in for a hard fight. He moved into a fighting stance, utterly missing his old sword, Zar'roc. The Dwarfish sword was a good one, to be sure, but it was not a Rider sword.

"Shadessslayer...you cannot defeat me assss you did Durza, you fool. He issss but an underling in shadessss," the shade spat, it's tonge hissing like a snake.

"No, you foul beast. It is I who will defeat you, and stop your reign of terror. I defeated Durza, and I will rid Alagaesia of you as well.

With that, he charged at Durza, sweeping up with his sword to catch the Shades head. The Shade parried, and swooped around with the sword to slice Eragon's mid section.

Eragon blocked with his own sword, and released a flurry of blows to the Shades body, all of which were blocked, but barely. The Shade gave off a foul stench as it stabbed at Eragon's chest.

"Boy...that being of ice is not what you think. He will kill you someday..."

They flashed in a dazzling display of sparkes and swords. The Shade was fast, but it was clear that Eragon, with his training, was going to win a sword battle.

"That will be clear later. What I need to do now is rid Alagaesia of you," he said with a fire in his eyes.

"Böetq istalri," the Shade hissed, and fire rushed toward Eragon. Eragon's eyes went wide, then he remembered his training.

"Skölir nosu fra brisingr," Eragon shouted back. The fire stopped half a foot away from Eragon, and Eragon took the opportunity to attack on his own.

"Garjzla," Eragon said, and a huge light flashed in front of the Shade. The temporary distraction wasn't going to last. He thrust his sword into the Shade's heart, the weakness.

The Shade halted, seemed to grab its chest, then let out a ear splitting scream. Shadows flew out of its body, tearing it to shreds. This time though, Eragon was prepared for the spirits, and was able to defend himself till they left, most likely to a new victim.

Eragon looked at the spot where the shade used to be, then wiped his brow with his sleeve.

_"Saphira...it is done. The Shade is dead."_

_"Good Eragon...you have rid the world of two shades now. I am proud of you, little one. Now be careful. The guards are dispersing, so you will have to do the task of killing them now."_

_"I know Saphira...so many die in this war."_

He concentrated on locating the soldiers, then muttered one of the death words, killing them instantly.

_"Saphira, you need to pick me up. I'm still at the tent."_

_"Alright, little one."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airon awoke, dully wondering where he was. Then he remembered.

"Uhhh..."

His head pounded as sunlight streamed in the tent that someone had made out of a spare sheet and two sticks.

A head poked through, and Airon recognized it as the rider he had caught a glimps of.

"Where am I," he asked the rider.

"Well, you were in a quite a bit of danger...although it's not clear to me why the Empire wanted you so badly, other than the obvious, of course. Right now we are about a mile and a half from where Saphira-thats my dragon-picked you up. We're about to go... so you have to come with us. The Empire will not let you live."

Eragon suddenly remembered a few of the words the Shade had said before he killed him.

_"He will kill you someday..."_

He shook his head slightly to rid the image.

"My cousin Roran will be coming with us to Helgrind. After that we will head to the Varden. You will be accepted there by Nasuada."

"And what makes you think I want to come? Just because you're a dragon rider?" he spat out.

"No... it is because I do not think you will live beyond 3 days alone."

Eragon noticed a small gash in Airon's side and winced.

"I could help with that if you want...I could heal you..." Eragon said carefully. "It will be easy for me."

Airon eyed Eragon, then reluctantly replied yes.

"Waise heill!"

Suddenly Airon's body glowed, and Eragon was thrown into the side of the tent roughly, though his momentum carried him farther than that.

"Woaaaahh!"

Eragon thumped to the ground 10 feet away, eyes wide in shock as the morning air shown on Airon, who stumbled slightly as he looked at Eragon.

"Sorry?"

A/N: There, no cliffie. Thought humor might help yall, so R&R!


	5. Frozen Mirrors and imposters

Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I'm pretty much sure that by this point i've lost all and any potential revewiers. Still, if there is anyone who can wait for like, 3 or 4 weeks for a chappie, Reveiw please!

Arion sat by the fire, deep in thought. After Eragon and Saphira had rescued him, he tried to tell them about what happened. He left out the part about going unconsciense after shooting the gaurd, because he felt it was unimportant.

Eragon had listened intently, but had kept to his own oppinion about the "God" thing. He'd only smiled slightly as Airon had spoken with enthusiasm, which eventually turned to dull acceptence of knowing that he sounded a little crazy.

Eragon had given a small dinner while Roran and Arion spoke quietly about what had happened. Arion mostly kept to himself though, for it was all a bit rushed.

The soldiers, the man who turned out to be a shade, the Light, (which he still thought was God) and most of all, the finding of a new Rider. After cleaning his dish, he moved a small log by the fire to think.

Arion looked at his gash. As with all his injuries, it was already sealed and healing quickly. His thoughts turned to the Shade.

_"Your Seventeenth birthday will bring you more control than ever... but first you must kill Eragon._

Whatever the problem, he knew he didn't want to kill Eragon. It went against everything in him, even if he didn't beleive in God, he still wouldn't do it. He knew that much. But he also knew that sometime in the next few hours was his birthday.

His Seventeenth.

3 hours later, it happened. Arion was resting on the log, with his neck cradled on it.

The dark night seemed to loom over him, watching the troubled teen. The first thing he would have noticed if he was awake was power. Just...power in his limbs, power in his mind, so much power it threatened to overwhelm him. His hands glowed first, then the glowing spread up his body, until he was a beakon of light. Eragon thrust open the tent door to find where this was coming from, and he saw Arion floating above the ground, still asleep.

Eragon stood stunned, as his mind flowed with questions. "Arion! Wake up!" He wouldn't even respond. Saphira lumbered over and sat next to Eragon.

_"Eragon, what happens to Arion cannot be stopped. We can only watch to see what happens."_

The morning came and left, and still Arion did not stop floating with light. By this time Eragon, Roran, and Saphira only waited to see.

The afternoon sun came to bake them, and still he did not wake.

Finally, when night lengthened the shadows and chilled the night air, Arion flashed with a burst of light, and his body went rigid.

Ice flew from his body, freezing trees and patches of ground alike, while Eragon and Roran ducked behind boulders to escape the deadly projectiles. Finally a huge sphere of Ice exploded from him in a blast of sound. CRRIIINNNKKKK! Arion fell to the ground, his head slamming alarmingly on the ground, unconsciense. The ground around him was slick with ice, making it seem like he layed on a mirror.

Arion woke slowly from his mirror. He looked around and saw not a soul. "Hello? Eragon? Roran?" He shakily stood from his patch of ice, then looked at the ice. He yelled in alarm. For on the ice's slick mirror like quality, he could see Eragon and Roran on it. It was as if he had fallen through the ice, and landed in a world that looked the same, but was not the real world.

"ERAGON! CAN YOU HEAR ME," he yelled, but to no avail. He pounded on the ice, but he still would not look up.

"No..." he said weakly. He was gone.

He stood there for hours, days maybe, he didn't know. The only interesting thing he found was that when he thought hard about his life, he could see those instances. He tried to think of his house. He could see it, but there were soldiers in and around it. He didn't remember ever seeing that.

Eragon ran to Arions side as fast as the ice would allow him, and slid to a stop near the teens limp body.

"Arion?"

Arion stirred, then stood slowly. Eragon was releived then concerned. Arions eyes were glowing an unholy red.

Arion seemed to shake it off, for the light left and he spoke. "Of course Eragon, it's just...um...I feel different. I'm...just going to go sit for a while...if thats okay."

Arion shakily stood, then slowly walked to his tent. Eragon started back for his tent, but something made him stop, and look back. Arion was standing in front of his tent, then calmly raised an arm and silently brushed his fingers against the tree. It froze all along it's length, then seemed to die. Everything drooped. Arion seemed to chuckle, but it could have been his imagination, for even his elven ears didn't catch that.

Eragon reached out to the tree with his mind, and found that it died the second Arion's ice hit it. There was something wrong about that...

Arion pounded on the glassy ice, knowing that it was melting and so was his window out of there.

A day later, he saw himself on the other side. It was the first time he had tried to invision himself in his mirror/ice.

"Oh my God...that's me...but...i'm ME!"

Arion cried out, but again, no one heard him.

Except for himself.

"It's no use Arion..." his imposter spoke.

Arion's head snapped up. "Wha...?" The thing on the other side shook it's head. "Well Arion, after you denied my generous offer, I had no choice but to take advantage of you while you were changing."

"You...you-you...your the Shade?"

It laughed, shaking its head. "No, no...Eragon killed him, remember? No, I am the one who actually gave you the offer...I am Galbatorix."

It was then that Arion began to be afraid.

_No...I won't be afraid of this monster..."_

Arion grimaced, then thought of his only weapon that he thinks is still there. God.

_God...i'm going to need some help..._

Gods answer came as it always did. As a feeling.

_use your body_

It came without and end, a period, or a beginning. It was just what it was-instruction.

Arion concentrated on the feeling he had with the soldier. The power was not something he had to reach for, it just came. It was in his body. 

"No!"

His hand glowed, and it shot an ice beam strait at the imposter.

The ice smashed him in the chest, knocking him back.

The imposter stumbled back, obviously surprised.

"But...you're in the void! You can't use magic there!"

Arion actually smiled.

"That's because it's not magic. And i'll tell you one thing Galbatorix. You can't keep me here. I'm not dead."


End file.
